WTF is happening to me?
by Hoobeehoo
Summary: When Rose goes to bed at the age of eighteen with a day away from graduation. She finds herself the next morning in bed beside Dimitri and has two kids. What is happening? Adopted from "Dimka'sGirlforlife" story "WTF is happening?"! ROSEXDIMITRI!
1. Chap 1!

WTF is happening to me?

Summary: When Rose goes to bed at the age of eighteen with a day away from graduation. She finds herself the next morning in bed beside Dimitri and has two kids. What is happening? Adopted from "Dimka'sGirlforlife" story "WTF is happening?"!

RPOV!

God it had been a long day, so much hard training with my teachers and extra training with Dimitri badass Russian. Ah all that would be over tomorrow. That's right I'm graduating tomorrow and that means I get to leave old annoying Stan. The only bad thing is that it means there is less time for me and Dimitri to fix what's wrong. See we are still in a mix. I don't know what's happening with us or what's going to happen to us.

Rrrrrrr I'm so tired. I'm going to kill Stan and Dimitri the next time I see them. I quietly lay down on my hard single bed leaving my working clothes and shoes on. I feel to sleep almost instantaneously.

I woke up what felt like a few hours later. To my surprise I was in my pyjama's. What pyjama's?. I looked down to see that my shoes were also off. Rather frightened I felt around my bed. It was way bigger then my usual bed. As I felt around the bed I hit a large muscular body. "AHHHHHHH" I screamed.

Whoever was in bed beside me turned around and looked at me. Dimitri? What was he doing in my bed"

"Roza shhhhh, you'll wake up Tristan and Midnight" He moaned. Okay, so I didn't mind having Dimitri in bed next to me, but where am I, and who the hell are Tristan and Midnight?.

"Who the hell is Tristan and Midnight?" I shouted at him "And where the hell am I?"

"Shhhhhh, and what the hell do you mean by who are Tristan and Midnight? There our kids remember, you know you had twins when you were nineteen, and they are three years old, and to answer your other question which may I add is stupid we are in our house, IN OUR BED" Dimitri answered rather tired and pissed off.

"What? No, I but. Just..But I and…You.." I stuttered.

"Rose, What's wrong?" Dimitri asked worriedly.

"I went tot bed eighteen and woke up 22 years old in bed here with two kids!" I whispered panicky.

"MOMMY" I heard a little boy wail.

"There is no way that I have children" I said to myself.

"Well, they are definitely your's" Dimitri whispered to me.

"But.." I was cut off by a little girl.

"DADDY" She screamed.

"Not possible!" I said to him.

"That's what we all said, so unless you slept with Adrian this is definitely one of those shadow kiss affect" Dimitri told me ruffling my hair.

"I would never ever do that" I shouted at him.

"I know" He kissed my lips and got up, to go get the little girl. Hopefully as well as to get the little boy too, "Rose, come see your children" He said holding out his hand.

I got out of bed slowly and grabbed his hand wanting to see who was calling my name. I got to the room, which Dimitri led me too, and holy shit did those kids look like us. The little boy Tristan, I think, had some of my features, well most of them, high cheek bones and plump lips. Then he had Dimitri's long hair but he had my beautiful eye's as well as my colour eyes.

While the little girl, Midnight I think, had long black hair that flowed beautifully (amd when I said black hair I mean like full on gothic black). She had paleish skin like mine and had Dimitri's eyes. She had a heart shaped face like mine but also think that when she's older she'll have a body like mine too.

"Mommy!" Tristan said gleefully, as he ran into my arms which made me fall over with a humph. Caught off guard badly. This made the little girl say something in a foreign language probably Russian knowing Dimitri.

"Midnight that wasn't very nice and it was very rude I told you never to say that!" He scolded her. This actually made me jealous knowing she said something that I probably would never learn.

"I WANNA SEE UNCLE CHRISSIE NOW!" She wailed randomly.

"Seriously?" I asked Dimitri raising an eyebrow as he picked up Tristan.

"All she's ever wanted to do since she could walk was Uncle Chrissie, You know that roza" Dimitri replied.

'No no I didn't thank-you very much' I said to myself.

Hey Guys,

What did you think was it well re-written. I would like to thank 'Dimka'sGirlforlife' for allowing me to adopt her story and for the beautiful work she had done in the original story. I have taken some of the lines from there so I thank her a lot.

Please REVIEW!

From Hoobeehoo!


	2. Chap 2!

Hey guys,

Well heres chapter two. Remember this is an adopted story from Dimka'sGirlforlife so if you wanna read the original story it's call "WTF is happening?"

Thanks a lot Hoobeehoo.

"Rose, please c'mon and stop this nonsense. I have to go to work and I need to trust that your sane enough to do what you normally do!" He said rather annoyed thinking that I was playing around. I followed him with Tristan in my arms tightly (I was scared that I was going to drop him. We soon stop when we walked into what looked like the kitchen.

"Where do you work?" I asked questionly.

"Seriously Rose?, I work at the Academy with you, as well as Lissa and Christian" He told me sitting Midnight down on a high chair. I did the same with Tristan not knowing anything different and to scared to continue holding him.

"Oh" I said not wanting to get him fired up.

"Rose please can you stop fooling around with me" He said seriously angry and annoyed.

"Dimitri I'm not fooling around with you" I yelled at him getting fired up myself.

"What's wrong with mama?" Tristan asked dumfounded.

"I think she's going crazy" Midnight whispered smirking.

"Oh shut up" I yelled at her.

"I'm calling Lissa and don't say that to your children" Dimitri said determined but still annoyed.

"I'm going to get dressed" I stated snobbishly and stomping back to my room.

"Fine" Humphd Dimitri grabbing my arm and kissing me on the cheek before letting me go.

As soon as I got to the bedroom I walked into the onsuite bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

"AHH" I screamed. I heard fast footsteps and then saw Dimitri behind me.

"What's wrong?" He asked with his stake pulled out.

"I'm ,…OLD" I sobbed.

"Rose, your twenty five that's not old at all" Dimitri said putting his arms around my waist and bring me to him. Twenty-five? HOLY SHIT that means Dimitri is thirty two he's an old *****. "Well your lucky, you don't look old, why do I have to look old?" I yelled breaking down into sobs. Looking at myself in the mirror touching my face.

"A ha, can you put Lissa on?" Dimitri was on the phone now, probably calling someone to help get rid of my oldness.

"Hello, Queen. Yes I'm sorry to bother you but Rose is um… well how do I say this nicely? Is rather well unstable at the moment" He said to her whispering her the last part.

"QUEEN! LISSA IS QUEEN!" I yelled putting two and two together God I had missed a lot.

"A Ha that was her….. please come quickly" Dimitri finished, shutting his phone. Then I heard foreign yelling coming from the kitchen. God I wish I could do that.

"MIDNIGHT! DO. NOT. TALK. TO. YOUR. BROTHER THAT WAY OR ELSE" Dimitri yelled walking out of the onsuite.

"What did she say?" I asked running behind Dimitri.;

"Ugh! Rose this is not the time for me to teach you Russian!" Dimitri responded and kept walking.

"What you teach me Russian?" I yelled.

Then I could hear Midnight say something else I didn't understand. Then Dimitri responded.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed.

"Mom. Swore" Midnight stated.

"Ohhhhhh get use to it" I grumbled to them.

"DADDY! Something is wrong with mommy!" Tristan cried waving his hands in the air.

"Ohh don't worry she's just probably insane" Midnight replied. God for three year olds they have language issues. Actually I kinda like her, oh crap she's a mini me.

Then all of a sudden I heard the door open with the following cooing of Lissa chiming "I'm here". Wow Lissa looked well older but not by much, I wonder all my other friends are and what they look like.

Lissa paused "You weren't kidding Dimitri" Lissa stated looking at me as I studied her.

"Where's uncle Chrissie?" Midnight whined.

"I'm here don't worry" Christian almost shouted running through the door. I wonder if that means she has tantrums like I use to. I still think he looks like a pian in the ass. And who the hell was that adorable little boy walking behind him?"

"Who's that?" I asked gently. God I'm so mean I complement other little kids rather than my own.

"Rose that's my son your nephew Alexander" Lissa said as rather a reminder to me.

"Hi" I said sweetly and rather childishly. He looked around three the same age as Midnight and Tristan.

"So what's wrong?" Lissa asked happily. Geez is there nothing she isn't happy about.

"I I I I'M, DREAMING! THAT'S WHAT WRONG I'M DREAMING!" I started smacking myself in the face trying to wake myself up. Shit. I wasn't dreaming, and everyone was looking at me weirdly like I had ten heads or something.

PLEASE REVIEW!

I will update every time I get one review from now on till I say so!

Thanks for reading, and thanks again to Dimka'sGirlforlife.

Hoobeehoo!


	3. Chap 3!

IMPORTANT: when you see *it means what's after it is from the last book so if you haven't read it don't read that sentence and wait till you see another * to keep reading.

"Rose" Lissa said calmly coming over to me, "Are you okay" She asked looking into my eyes.

"DO I LOOK OKAY" I shouted, "I'm Old" I cried falling to the floor.

"Rose you aren't old at all and if you think your old how are you going to be when your ninety and you are scaring the kids so get up" Lissa ordered/told me.

"THAT'S THE THING THOUGH! When I went ot bed last night I didn't have kids! I was eighteen and I was about to graduate the next day and me and Dimitri were trying to work things out and I definitely didn't fall asleep in my pyjama's and I most definitely did not fall asleep in this house" I yelled rather fast.

"Mummy doesn't love meeeeeeeeeeee!" Tristan yelled, running into Dimitri's arm. When did he get on the floor.

"Yes she does she just unwell right know" Dimitri said hugging Tristan tightly to him.

"No she doesn't love any of us" Midnight said being a idiot.

"Yes she does and you know it" Christian told her sternly shutting glaring at her.

"NO SHE DOESN'T! Aren't you see what I'm seeing" Midnight said pointing at me.

"Are you shitting me, she fircking like me" I whispered to myself.

"Yes she is" Lissa whispered in my ear, "Now come on, lets get you up and coming with me" Lissa stated as she pulled me up and into the onsuite of my bedroom. I obediently followed on behind. "No get in that shower and cool off then get dressed and then come back to the living room where you are going to act as normal as possible" Lissa told me sternly. Acting like my mother.

I did what I was told and hoped into the now running hot shower and let the water fall down my back. I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I kept chanting to myself quietly. I soon got out and went to the closet. I got out a strapless red top and jeans and put my hair up into a bun before walking out to the living room.

"Where's Christian?" I asked as I sat on Dimitri's lap.

"He kindly took the kids out of the house away from you so they wouldn't see you like this" Lissa said calmly.

"I. AM. NOT CRAZY" I yelled through clasped teeth.

"Rose I know you aren't that's why Adrian is here to help maybe with explaining" She stated.

"WHY?" I asked.

"Because when I tried to get into your lovely dreams last night, something very powerful blocked me out, it felt like it was moving your brain" Adrian stated.

"What the hell is going on, are you insane" I asked as I cuddled into Dimitri as scared as hell.

"No rose, it would just seem that someone or something just moved you into the future" He stated smirking his annoying smirk.

"So I did all that… well stuff but have no memory" I asked frowning at the thought of missing out on fun with Dimitri.

"EXACTLY" Adrian smiled leaning back in his chair with himself.

"Oh so that's why I don't remember" I cried smiling. "Is there a way of getting back?"

"I don't know but I'll look through some books while Lissa will I guess go through your life with you but just mainly act like a mom" He said smiling kindly.

"Who's guardian am i?" I asked. Of course I would ask this it's like most important thing to me in my life, oh except for my new kids.

"Mine" Lissa said simply.

"And who's Dimitri" I prompted.

"He's Christians" Lissa said slowly.

"What are my kids full names" I asked politely.

"Tristan Dimitri Adrian Belikov and Midnight Odette Vailissa Belikov" Dimitri told me.

Awwww they are like totally kickass names I'm positive I came up with them.

"Okay kool, so what should I do now then?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Go get Midnight and take her to dance class, then take Tristan to Tae Kwon Doe" Dimitri said very calmly kissing me on the neck.

"And what about you guys?" I asked.

"I'' be with you, showing you where to go and pick them up from and then I'll bring you back here and write up a schedule of your week of what to do" Lissa said simply.

"I have to go back to work" Dimitri said.

"Where?" I asked.

"The Academy, you and I are trainers" he said "But don't get any ides I'm telling Alberta that your off work and she'll fill in for you.

"SHES STILL THERE?" I asked.

"Yup" Dimitri replied popping the p.

Well I was going to have a fun day. Lissa and I got the kids from Christian then got them ready.

"Mom I hate pink, can't I wear Halloween colours?" Midnight asked me. God they were unique kids.

"No" I said.

"Why not?" She whined.  
"Because I'm not letting you be a Goth" I stated but passed her a brown skirt black leggings and white top.

"Fine" She agreed "At least this is better than pink".

"Hmm" Lissa hummed, obviously normally I let her be a Goth freak.

"Mummy can I wear my cow boy shirt?" Tristan asked shinning his big eyes at me. Totally Dimitri's kids. I swear he's Dimitri kids. I didn't have time to answer because Lissa butted in.

"No put on your Tae Kwon Doe uniform on" Lissa said sternly. He pouted but did as he was told anyway like a good boy. We then brought them to there activities. Just before Lissa showed me around.

"Hey Jailbait" I yelled seeing Jill.

"Hey Rose" She nodded "Hey Lissa" She smiled *at the sight of her sister*.

"Who's this little cutie?" I asked picking up the little girl that was beside her.

"Honestly Rose don't play dum, you were at her christening" Jill said annoyed.

"Rose is having a rather weird off day" Lissa apologized.

"Well that is, Jazmine" Jill said getting the jist.

After we finished our conversation, Lissa finished my tour before showing me where Dimitri was teaching. As kids past me by they would say 'hi guardian Belikov' I liked that. I opened the door to Dimitri's class.

"Hey Comrade" I said as he watched the kids run laps.

"Hey" He replied smiling.

"You still do that running laps thing?" I asked him nudging him.

"Yes" He replied smirking.

"Those poor kids" I laughed.

"You want ot go run with them?" He asked smirking.

"Hell to the no Comrade!" I laughed.

The kids finished and came to Dimitri to see what was next to do, and not that I was overly surprised there was no girls in his class.

"Hi Guardian Belikov" one of the boys said to me.

"Hi" I replied trying not to gasp. That boy looked like Mason.

Please Review!

Hoobeehoo!


	4. Chap 4!

"Roza?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yes Comrade?" I asked.

"This is Mason's son remember Ashton" He replied.

"Oh yeah that's right" I replied smiling.

"Adrian come get Rose" Dimitri called on his cell phone.

"Did you not see that kid" I whispered.

"Yes, yes I did Roza" Dimitri replied.

"I'm here" Adrian said gleefully as always.

"Thanks, please just take her home and make her nap and eat chocolate or something" Dimitri urged.

"Yes sir" Adrian smirked at the thought of being a solider. What an idiot.

"He looks like Mason a lot" I whispered to myself.

Once we got back I just broke down.

"Adrian, I don't anything and I don't remember and it's really scaring me" I looked at him with my eyes full of stinging tears. We were back at my so could house, sitting on the couch together. It wasn't romantic just friendly.

"Little Dhampir, it will be all okay, you'll see I always make it better. Lissa and I doing all we can to do to work it out, I promise" He said reassuringly storking my hair.

"I guess, so when do I have to pick up my children" I said childly.

"Don't worry Christian's doing that for you" He told me.

"Oh okay" I said sarcasticly wacking him with a pillow "I'm not incapable" I shouted at him.

"We know that but we just want to keep you well and you need rest" He said pulling me back down. I had had to much exciment for one day so I rest my head on his shoulder and soon feel fast asleep.

I woke up later, but I wasn't in the couch I was in the bed, but the sheets were different from this morning.

"Dimitri?" I asked shaking the body next to me.

"What do you want Roza?" He asked.

"Just making sure you were there" I said in my husky laughed at me and rolled over to give me a kiss.

"Daddy, I need money" I heard a girl voice say but it didn't sound like midnight but rather a much older voice like midnight's and by a much older I mean like 15 year old girl.

"For what?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"To shop" She whined.

"To shop for what?" He asked being annoying.

"A dress rather than pants and a top" She replied angrily.

"Why?" He asked. That's when they started shouting at each other in Russian.

"Hey shut up" I yelled throwing a pillow at each of them. They both looked at me "Now" I said taking a breath. I could easily tell it was midnight now. God she was definitely like me. "Who are you going shopping with?" I asked.

"My friends!" She replied.

"If you keep that attitude at me missy I will cut out your tongue so you never speak again" I snapped.

"As if" She replied lifting her eyebrows.

"RIGHT" I said getting out of bed and tackling Midnight to the ground.

"get off me" She screamed.

"Not until you apologize to me and your father" I hissed.

"Fine I'm sorry" She hissed.

"Nicely" I stated. She took one breath before replying.

"I'm sorry Mum and Dad for being rude" She replied looking me and Dimitri in the eye.

"Good" I replied getting off her and handing her forty bucks.

"Bitch" She swore as she walked away with the money I was about to go after when Dimitri grabbed me.  
"let me go she needs to learn a lesson" I squealed kicking him. He turned me around and kiss me on the lips hard. I instantly melted in his arms. Once we broke apart he was smirking. "Cheat" I hissed walking into the bathroom. What did it matter now that I had gone into the future anymore? If I acted like I didn't know I would just end up like last time probably and g forward into the future so what did it matter?

That was the funny thing for the next day I woke up. With a still 15year old daughter and son. A 48year old husband and me a 37year old. Maybe that means I can get Adrian to help me go back in time? Hmmmmmm.

Hey guys,

What did you think? I hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts.


	5. Chap 5!

Hey Guys,

Please review!  
Thanks Hoobeehoo!

"Comrade?" I whispered rolling over to see Dimitri facing the other way "Comrade!".

"What Roza?" He moaned waking up.

"Would you believe me if I told you that the day before yesterday I was 25 and that a day before then I was 18?" I asked with my head propped up. He turned over and looked at me.

"And why would you say that?" He asked me rasing an eyebrow.

"Because it's true" I replied.

"Roza don't play games that aren't funny" He replied shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"Well it's true" I snapped angrily.

"Roza I've had enough, stop playing fames I mean games with me" He shouted getting out of bed and getting dress.

"I'm telling the truth" I replied angrily get up out of bed.

"Really Roza like the time you said you were going to see Lissa and you went and saw Adrian instead?" He asked getting fired up.

"When was that I don't even remember that I don't even remember what I did for graduation or what hospital Midnight and Tristan were born at" I shouted as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh shut up Roza" He snapped throwing me at the wall when I tried to apologize. He then stormed out of the room.  
"DIMITRI" I shouted after him even though I was in excruciating pian. "DIMITRI" I yelled through my sobs.

"Mum" I heard a male voice say.

"Tristan?" I asked.

"Hey mum are you okay?" He asked coming up beside me as I got up.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied brushing myself off.

"So how you been?" I asked.

"Mum I was here yesterday and I said I was fine" He stated.

"Oh yeah sorry" I replied "Can you leave me so I can get dressed?" I asked.

"Yep sure" He replied, "I'll be back later"

I got dressed into a pair of black track pants and a red strap top. I then put on black heels and went to the kitchen.

"There must be a phone here somewhere?" I said to myself looking around.

"A Ha" I proclaimed as I found it on the counter. I went to the numbers until I found Adrian's.

"Hello" Someone answered.

"Adrian?" I asked.

"Yup" he replied popping the p.

"Can you come here we have to talk!" I asked begging him.

"Whatever" He answered hanging up. I waited on the sofa till "I'm here Rose have no fear my little Dhampir is safe in my hands now"

"Oh shut up" I responded.

"A Ha grumpy bump are we" I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey Adrian stop fooling I want to know how can I go back in time?" I asked pretending to be random.

"Umm why would you wanna go back in time Rose?" He asked me.

"Well because I'm MEANT TO BE EIGHTEEN RIGHT NOW!" I shouted.

"Rose no games please" He replied.

"I'm being serious" I shouted "A few days ago I was eighteen then I was moved into the future to the age of 25 and now I'm fucking 37, help me"

"Ahh Rose just cause your catching up with your age doesn't mean we need to be irrational" He laughed messing my hair up.

"Ahhhhhhhh why does no one believe me" I said bursting into tears.

"Fine I'll see what I can do but Little Dhampir don't piss Dimitri off anymore" He replied getting up with that concerned face of his.

"Agreed" I grumbled.

Dimitri eventually came back and to my happiness we made love. God he's god though but I do say he needs a skin job so he's not so wrinkly. Hehehe he would get so angry if he found out that's what I thought of him. At least my body is not going wrinkly. Lol who made that word wrinkly. It's like wring, as in wring someone's neck and ka ly. As in Ka lee. I have no idea what I'm going on about. Anyway.

I snuggled up to Dimitri giggling before falling into a deep sleep.

Hey guys,

I don't know if I liked that but anyway. If you have any ideas please tell me so I can maybe put them in. Thanks.

PLZ REVIEW!

Hoobeehoo!


	6. Chap 6!

Hey Guys,

Okay by the way in the last chapter I had someone ask me if Dimitri was becoming abusive or If he was annoyed. Ok he actually had a lot on his plate. Like with work and kids not being home and not telling him info he wanted and stuff. So Rose just like blew his withstanding limit okay! Anymore questions please ask!

Okay if you cry when reading books and stuff like that I suggest you have a boxes of tissues with you! I warned you.

Discalimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy series or any characters mentioned in that series. I do not own the any of the kids in the pervious chapters they are 'DImkia'sGirlforlife's'. I do however own the idea of the story from chapter 4ish.

PLZ Review!

Thanks to all who review last chapter.

Hoobeehoo!

Rose's POV!

I was so depressed the next morning. I wanted the pian to go so bad so I decided to have a drink but the funny thing is. Once I started drinking I just wouldn't stop drinking. Then of course the most stupid things and memories came to my mind.

Like if someone made a face in the wind and the wind caught it. Shouldn't it mean you lost your face not you keep that face for the rest of your life. I remember I line I used to say as well it's pretty weird 'I say to fucking drunks over the world I'm not your stupid god'. Dimitri would just laugh at me. It's not funny at all.

"Roza what are you doing?" Dimitri asked me as he came strolling in.

"None of your business but what is your business is I'm Dimitri I'm so tough huh" I said puffing out my chest and lips.

"Hahahahahahah, Rose your so funny now what are you doing?" Dimitri replied acting a tad to serious for me.

"Being a responsible Adult not committing Adultery" I said smiling cheerfully.

"Rose are you drunk?" he asked coming towards me.

"Yes, I certainly am not" I responded gleefully with a frown on my face.

He chuckled "That made no sense"

"I did" hiccup "Most in-dop-ed-im-ly" hiccup "did" I replied.

"Your drunk" He replied stating the obvious while laughing.

"Na Ha" I replied.

"Ya Ha" He replied.

"Na Ha" I replied fastly.

"Ya Ha" He replied fastly.

"Hey Rose I found a way but I can't send-you back" Adrian said walking in on my drunk sight. "Decided to have a party without me Rose did you?" He asked playfully.

"Never me hearty" I replied giggling as I put my hand up in cheer with a pretend sword.

"Right me hearty" He answered playing along laughing.

"This is a serious situation" I pouted.

"bahahahahahah" We all burst out laughing.

Once we all calmed down Adrian started talking serious business. I never realised how muture he acted. It remind me of the time where he was begging for me to kiss him. Lol there were so many funny times with him.

"Rose there is no way we can send you back, the only way is if you get the message the person was trying to give you by sending you in to the future" He said calmly.

"Hehehe" I giggled still drunk.

"Roza" Dimitri snapped.

"Ok Kay ok" I replied putting a serious face on.

"So like I was saying there's no way we can send you back but the person that sent you here wants you to find a message and that's what you've got to do" He stated.

"So I'm….I'm stuck here" I said breaking down "ot that I don't mind going to bed everynight with Dimitri and being in his warm grasp, or being with my friends. It's just I want..i want to live my life, I wanna know what it's like to become a mum and what happened at my wedding and stuff like that, I now know what they mean by not taking things for granted, but WTF is happening to me?"

That night I felt magic surge through my body. Crap I better not be going forward again. TO my surprise I woke up to people lowering me into the ground. I tried yelling at them to sstop but my voice never came. I was lowered into a coffin in the ground.

I saw Dimitri's teared face, my children with grim faces and Lissa crying into Sparkie's top and Alexander looking away like it was too much. My mum and dad where crying into each other's top. While I looked around I could see Eddie, Jailbait and more people crying. I could here someone saying how great I was and that I'd killed over 400 hundred Strigoi as well as the acasional Moroi propertie. Someone people laughed while others let more tears well down their faces. I was in so much pian. I felt as if I had had my heart ripped out and played with.

I wamted to comfort them so much but I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. I was useless. I felt like someone had stabbed me with a stake and then dragged it over my dkin making me want to scream in pian. My screams only became blackness as the roof of the coffin was lowered.

I felt suffocated *I didn't like cages, I don't even like zoos*. All I did was scream as loud as I could. I knew no one could here me but I had to keep trying. I screamed and screamed. I felt tears well out of my eyes and run down my cheek. All I could think was 'Someone please help me, I sorry for whatever I did, but I don't deserve this, no one does'. More tears welled out of my eyes. Until I went into blackness.

Hey Guys,

Emotional wasn't it? I was in tears at one stage as I wrote it. I was like 'No don't cry Dimitri my sex god' LOL. Tell me what you thought and your ideas.

PLZ REVIEW.

Thanks Hoobeehoo.

P.S Thanks to mintygreeny, TeamVampireAcademy15, , Dimka'sGirlforlife, dreaming-of-jace, Dikent, Vaena, disha, TheyComeFirst, sebsbadkitty and more for reading and reviwing my other chapters! It's really appreciated.

PP.S Thanks to 'Dimkia'sGirlforlife' for everything.

PPP.S PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ADVICE!


	7. Chap 7!

I woke up to feeling groggy and light headed. I suddenly released I could see. I looked around and saw I was in my school dorm in my work shoes and clothes and in my bed. I looked around not really believing where I was. I could feel the bond. I was alive!

'KNOCK, KNOCK' I heard the door go.

"Err" I groaned getting up.

"Roza open the door" I heard Dimitri say, " I'm so for everything I did please just let me in"

'Wait what did he do?' I thought to myself.

"Please Roza" He whispered but I still heard him.

I walked over to the door and pulling out my hair tie and then waving my head around to make my hair look okay and slipped off my shoes. I opened the door to no one. I moved my head side to side when I saw him.

"DIMITRI" I shouted. He turned around and ran back to me. I quickly ushered him inside.

"I thought you weren't going to let me" He said telling me what he was thinking.

"Yeah sorry I was just really tied and with Graduation today and all" I replied smiling slowly remembering what today was.

"Yeah I know" He replied, I smiled at him, "I just wanted to come see and you and tell you I'm sorry for everything I've done and that I'm going to guard Christian now well because well in-case we want to get back together that way we'll still see each other especially since Christian proposed to Lissa last night" He stated happily.

"I had already forgiven you" I replied smiling at him remembering the house we lived in with our two children Midnight and Tristan.

He slowly stood up and walked over to me. He lift my chin up then slowly lowered his head. I moved upwards and closed the gaps. I have never felt so much passion in a kiss before as we molted* together getting quite heated. I was the one to pull away.

"You have to go, I'm sorry" I stated. He looked upset.

"Why?" He asked puzzled by my outburst.

"Because Lissa's coming to see me to get ready and she's just got up to the stairs" I replied. He nodded quickly pecking my lips then dashing out of my door.

Knowing that Lissa would let herself in I hopped into the shower and washed my hair. It wanted it to be silky smooth. Today we would just like have a ball where we would get to celebrate our graduation. Then tomorrow before everyone disappeared to where every. The dhapmirs would wear their uniforms and get their moroi assignment.

Once I got out of the shower I rapped a fluffy white towel around myself and walked out into my room. "Hi Lis" I said as I walked into my room grabbing a pair of shorts and undies (panties, knickers what ever YOU call them) and a sport short bra that kind of looked like a crop top, and putting them on.

"So, do you notice anything different about me?" She asked smirking.

"Are you put a fresh lot of make-up on?" I asked, she frowned, "You put on a new pair of shorts and top?" I asked, she frowned again, "You bought a new dress in that bag beside you to wear to graduation"

"Yes that too but something else" She replied eagerly.

"YOUR ENGAGED TO FIREBOY!" I screamed. She nodded vigorously.

"AHHHHHHH, congratulations!" I stated hugging her tightly.

"He proposed to me last night!" She told me showing her ring. The ring was a gold band with a big diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on either sides.

"It's beautiful" I replied "Even if it is gold" I muttered the last bit. She whacked me. "Hey" I yelled playfully.

She just giggled.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked her.

"Going to breakfast silly" She replied grabbing my arm.

We ran down to the cafeteria where we went in line and got our breakfast. Well me my normal breakfast of four doughnuts. Fireboy and Eddie were already seated.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked Fireboy.

"He's helping with the guardians and teachers to set up the gym for our king and queen graduation ball" He replied smiling at me batting his eyelids.

"I don't love him you idiot" I replied smirking as I hit him over the head.

"What's with the dress choice though?" He asked me grinning.

"Oh it's just what I decided to wear so I can bit your sorry ass" I remarked.

"hahaha" Lissa laughed as she imagined Christian getting his ass kick by me " Sorry Honey" She replied as he glared at her. He just smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"So I heard your getting married" Eddie said.

"What whose getting married?" Mia asked as she sat down beside Eddie and snuggled into his one arm. Yeah it was weird how I had let her into the group but then again when you go through a massive fight/abduction/running for your life situation you learn to appreciate life. Also because Mia and Eddie are now dating.

"Lissa and Christian!" I told her boredly.

"OH, CONGRAULATIONS!" Mia shouted at them in fully happiness.

"Thanks" Lissa and Christian said in union. Mia then went rambling on and on.

I however ignored them and ate my doughnuts. I kept remembering what had happened. Jailbait being a Dragomir and having a daughter. Lissa and Christian having a son named Alexander. I also thought about how me and Dimitri living in a house at court and Lissa being queen. Hmmm I wonder if that will happen.

"ROSE" Lissa shouted at me.

"Huh" I said.

"We've got to go and start getting ready it will takes us half a day anyway" She stated. I followed her and notice that Mia had a bag beside her and was walking beside me. We walked to my dorm. Where we started blow drying my hair. After it was dry we all started painting our nails and then doing each others facials.

We had spent three hours doing our facials and they were now complete. Our faces looked fresh and new. We then went down for a quick lunch of a salad before going back upto my room where we started on our hair. Lissa put my hair up in a messy bun on the side. With a whole can of hairspray used on it to keep it up. We straightened Mia's hair and let it hang down. Why Lissa did her own hair. Putting it up in with a plate crown, then bun with hair dangling down everywhere.

After that we got out our dress out. My was a black sleeveless knee high puffy dress that look like a top that went below the chest then a toto skirt. It also had a white one shoulder strap that looked wonderful. Under the dress I wore a pair of black short's that you couldn't see when you looked at me, just in case when we were dancing that if my dress came up I wouldn't be embarrassed.

Lissa chose a blue floor length dress. That was beaded and had one should stap too. Mia wore a red clingy dress that went to the knees. We all look fabulous. Then we quickly added makeup and then put on our matching heels. My heels where Black with a white strip that were 8inichs high.

We quickly did a check up. Then sprayed our faces with hairspray so that our make-up wouldn't run no matter what we were doing. After that we walked to the fountain on the premises where we waited for the boys. It was already 6:30 at night so the boys would be here soon to take us to the party.

The party was going to just be graduates, then guarding guardians and the teachers who would judge and name the kind and queen of the night, style/fashion wise.

Later That Night!

It was now midnight so night was in full swing. We had danced and danced and had loads of fun. It was nearly time for the ball to end. Which was going to be good because me and Mia were going to have a sleepover at Lissa's. Our stuff had been kindly dropped off for us by Dimitri. (since I begged him).

"All Right Settle down" Alberta said getting on stage.

We all turned to her and quieted down. She smiled and started her speech.

"What marvalous years it has been for us" She started.

"One of the hard things for everyone is that when people graduate we miss everyone. There will be some of you who are missed by teachers and some who will be missed by friends, people who die protecting the moroi and some who start a family. Tonight I have a few things to say though that aren't too boring but meaningful. Firstly though is to one person who has been here the longest out this group, although she has left many times over the last couple of years, she's still managed to keep up and beat most of your asses, is Rose Hathaway" She said. Everyone laughed. Alberta motioned me to the stage which I walked up to happily to.

"Now everyone thinks that Rose has been as long as they have been here at this academy, don't they?" Alberta asked. There was a chorus of yes.

"Well your wrong" She smiled, "Rose here has been at this academy since she was 3, which she has loved ever since she got here, she's kept us all on our toes hasn't she, well she just one, but this is not the reason why she's up here, it's because of her style and fashion she has shown over the years, because she's our QUEEN OF THE BALL!" I received a crown and flowers.

After that I blocked everything out. Even the other speech about our king who was of course jackass Jesse Zeklos. After that i had a few more drinks and then went and hit the sack, of course after kissing Comrade and just told me i was drunk and then i hit the sack for night. I fell to sleep like a baby in Lissa's room all in the one double bed which had been purchased by Tasha Ozera of course.


End file.
